The Day
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Hermione and Draco were drawn together from the start. She loved him, he used her. This is their journey. Were the signs there all along? Or did the brainiac let the bad boy play her? Hermione's POV
1. Chapter 1 Mudbloods

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

*A few years in the future*

Biting my nails, I stare fixedly at the wall as he comes in. God, he's beautiful. With a smile and an ease of hands, he takes the cup from Voldemort. Taking a drink, he seals the ritual. It's done. But all I can do is watch. All I can do is stare at how lovely and how dark he is. And then stare at the wall, still wanting to hide my sins. Yes, it has long since come out that I love Draco Malfoy, the boy who just became a man before the Dark Lord's eyes, but I am still ashamed. Yes, it was this love that cause me to betray my friends, and for the dark to finally take over in the end, and yet I still yearn for Harry and Ron's trust again. I don't deserve it, nor will I get it. I did the unspeakable, for I am the reason Draco is up there, while he is the reason I am down here, amongst the resistance. He never loved me, he just used me. Yet I love him still, no matter how I suffer, for the day has passed that he slipped away.

* * *

*First day at Hogwarts*  
"uhmm, mudblood, uhmmm." A blond boy coughs, walking beside me. I glance sideways at him. He's the preppy short, beautiful, cruel and rich. Is it just written on my face that I'm not one of 'his sort'.  
His friends pass by and then he looks at me, smiling unabashedly. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Sorry about that." He puts his hand out and my insides melt.  
I clutch my books closer to me, a secret protector. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." I mumble.  
"Hermione. I like the name." He says, then walks ahead of me, leaving me with only desire.  
"Hermione! Hermione! They're about to call your name!" Harry calls, pulling me into the commons area.  
"Oh, okay." I say, hurrying in and sitting on a bench. Sure enough, my name's called right after I sit.  
I'm, told to go the hat, and I do. The sorting hat. I've only made two friends thus far, and my name is before both.  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" a small voice says from the hat, making me jump ever so slightly as i place my head under. Then in a booming voice for all to hear, "Gryffendor!"

I sit back down after the hat, and Ron and Harry pat my back. "Yes! I'm gonna be there, like all my family." Ron proudly puffs out his chest.  
We listen the names and my ears perk up slightly when I hear a Draco Malfoy. The beautiful blond boy steps up, a wily grin dancing across his face and lighting up his eyes. He puts the hat on, catching my eye, and winking. I wink back. What am I doing? He called me a mudblood. He can't ever be seen with me. This is a MALFOY we're talking about.  
"Slytherin!" The hat booms and my heart sinks. But my mind is saying "Good. Now you shan't deal much with the boy. No temptation to even worry about anymore." If only it were that simple.  
"Hermione, what's gotten into ya?" Harry say, elbowing me. "I asked you something."  
"Oh, sorry, what?" I say, feigning a smile, eyes hurt to be leaving Draco's.

That night, in the commons area of Gryffendor, I searched the faces, one and all. Sure there were beautiful men here but none like Draco. Well, except for Harry...but no. I looked over at that boy, pretending to be modest as he showed off his scar. He was the chosen one, but he was only going to get himself hurt showing it around as such. I looked at Ron and shook my head. He was barely better than me, and I was, as Draco reminded me, a "mudblood". Sighing, I picked up my textbooks and slowly headed toward the steps to the dorm area. School wasn't going like I'd planned yet, and I was a matriculate planner.


	2. Chapter 2 Potions classes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

Potions. Potions. Potions. Sounds like a fun class. And yet, Malfoy's behind me. Sounds like it should be funner. But I can't stop thinking about him, looking at him, watching him all class. Snape hates me already. But not Draco...he loves him. Doesn't everyone?  
"Miss Granger. Can you tell me how much Frog's breath is needed?" Snape bellows from in front of me, hitting my desk and making me jump. Whispers of Mudblood flutter around. And Snape acts like he doesn't hear any of it. I'm still watching Draco when I answer. He's the only one who didn't say it. "You need 5 more drops, Professor Snape." I say, rigidly.  
"Yes. Well, do increase the answer speed. We don't have all day." He says, whisking up his cape and heading to the front to show the class something.  
Draco smiles at me and mouths "I can get you on his good side?" He points to himself, then to myself.  
I blush and smile, mouthing back "Would you?"  
He nods. "Of course, Miss Granger."  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."  
He winks, and turns back. I slowly turn back, all breath having left my body.  
I'm still smiling, thinking about how nice he really is when something hits me. I look up and Ron's glaring.  
"You're a mudblood to him. No use fancying him." a piece of paper shaped like a bird says.  
I look back, but Ron's already turned around. What's his problem?

As soon as the bell rings, Draco is before me, his wand out and he spellcasts my books onto his pile. Holding out an arm, he puts away the wand and asks, "Where to next, m'lady?" I giggle a little and start to reply when his friends walk in. my arm drops, and he glares at me. "What do you want, muggle born?" He sneers, but his eyes hold none of it and I understand. I understand because I would do the same if my friends stayed long enough to see that.  
Eyes slitting, I tear my books from his hands and storm out of the room. He walks slowly out, amidst cheering from his doppelgangers. When the door shuts however, he runs to me and pulls my sleeve to a stop. "Bloody hell! I didn't mean it!"  
I smile wickedly. "I know. I understand. I'd do the same if my friends had stayed after class to see that."  
He laughs and takes my books back. "You know, I'm really starting to like you, Hermione Granger."  
The words send my stomach into a fit of excitement even though he says them as casually as if he just said my hair was brown. I shrug, playing it off, like it happens often. "It's just that irresistible charm I'm known for."

Talking late into the night, we are still in the library when house entrances are shut. Draco offered to take me to my house and so here we are, standing outside it, locked out.  
I pull out my wand and look around. Leaning closer, I whisper in his ear so no one will hear me and so I can smell his scent. "I'm just gonna use my wand to get Harry and Ron to open it up for me. You should go now."  
He nods, "Good idea." I start to pull away but he grabs my wrists. He puts my books down and leans in toward me. His lips meet mine for a nanosecond, far too short a time by all measures then disappears down the stairs toward his house. I lean against the wall of Gryffendor, sliding down it, my hands on my lips as a smile forms.


	3. Chapter 3 Deatheaters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

The days pass by, much as that first night. We ignore each other, hating one another when others are around. But when it's just me and Draco...things change. I can't help it. I'm a traitor. I swear my loyalty to Harry and Ron and everyone against Voldemort and the Deatheaters. And yet, a mudblood such as I am falling steadily in love with the son of one whom I so adamantly protest.  
"I don't understand..." Draco whines, as I try to explain simple potions to him.  
"Come on, big boy! Snape freaking LOVES you. How do you not get this?" I say demonstrating it again, but he's toying with my hair, not listening.  
"Because I'm distracted by the beautiful and cold girl sitting in front of me." He says, his breath on my neck, in perilously close proximity.  
We are only year ones still, sure, the year's almost over...but we are the only couple couple here...  
I blush and mutter under my breath "We aren't the only ones in the library yet! It's supposed to look like I'm pained that Snape made me tutor you."  
"Ri-" He says, removing his hands from my waist, as they were discreetly placed under my hair.  
"HERMIONE! It's...They're here." Ron says, out of breath, running up to me, giving Draco a glare first as he grabs my hand and pulls me up and out of the library, running again. I manage to put all my weight into my feet, halting us. "Wait, what's happening? Who's here?"  
Ron looks at me, dead in the eye. "The death eaters. At quiddich practice, they tried to get Harry. He's in the hospital ward now."  
My face goes pale, but in a split-second I'm running, Ron taking up after me.

"Oh, my god, Harry!" I scream, going to my knees as I see him on the hospital bed. Tears stream down my face. Was this the kind of thing I had missed, with all my thoughts of Draco, and with all my time being devoted to him in one way or another? What kind of person was I?  
Harry takes my hand and looks at me. "Hermione? It's not that bad."  
"But they hurt you! The death eaters hurt you! And I wasn't there." I choke out, squeezing your hand.  
"There was nothing you could do anyway. Its okay, I promise. But it's for certain now. I have to fight Voldemort. And I'm going to need you and Ron. Are you with us?" I nod, resting my head on the cot, looking at Harry. Ron sits in the chair, and I take his hand in my other one. "Yeah, I'm with you guys."

Eventually Harry drifts off to sleep and the nurse shoos Ron and I out. I'm still holding his hand as we walk up the stairs to our house. "Thank you for getting me." I say, smiling outside.  
"He asked for you. But why are you saying that outside? Come on, let's head in."  
I give a small shake and drop his hand. "No, I'm going to go get my stuff from the library."  
"I'll go with you!"  
"No, go to bed, Ron." I say softly, and open the door for him. He looks at me, a little hurt, then steps in closing the door behind him.  
I walk numbly to the library, fearful for Harry. A single tear escapes as I move, manically.  
"Hermione. What's wrong?" Draco catches my hand as I walk in, and it's just me and him, and he must have waited. This makes me sadder somehow.  
I rub my eyes with my free hand and turn toward him, curling into his chest. "Harry. Deatheaters." I can't form a full sentence, but Draco isn't utterly dense and he understands. I feel him nod above my head as he wraps his arms tighter around me.  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione." There's something like pain in his voice, but not for Harry.  
I lean up and kiss him, full on the lips. "I just need you right now..." and then with a strength I hadn't known I possessed, I back him into a dark corner, arms and legs wrapping around him, kissing him fiercer than I ever have, or even knew you could kiss. He does his part, holding me up, kissing me back for all he's worth, and I'm utterly intoxicated. Moaning a little, I take out the clip behind my hair, held up only by Draco's strong arms. He clears off a nearby table, placing me lightly on it, never breaking our kiss.  
Cree-ee-ak.  
I gasp, sitting up, pushing Draco away from me. His clothes out of order, he struggles to stand tall, breathing ragged.  
"Hermione?" Ron calls.  
Damn.  
I straighten my uniform, and step out of the dark corner, leaving Draco hidden, needing him to stay hidden.  
"Sorry, lost my pencil." I go over to my books and pick them up.  
"Oh. I was worried, you were taking awhile. I didn't want the death eaters to get you."  
I nod, shaking my head. "Thank you, Ron." I smile at him, and he smiles back.  
Little did I know how right he was about the deatheater's presence...


	4. Chapter 4 Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

As the end of the year dawns ever closer, things begin to calm back down. Harry's healed, which is a relief. Harry, Ron and I started training secretly. He's the chosen one, and Ron and I will stand by him till the end. Harry wanted to train alone, but I'm the only one who knows what we're doing, so he couldn't say no to me, and of course he wouldn't say no to Ron then. Though I wouldn't have minded much if he did. Ron never leaves me be anymore. I would have enjoyed some time with just Harry.  
Meanwhile, Draco and I have been going heavier and heavier undercover. We don't speak of that one night in the library. It was too close a call, and it has since spooked us. We were out of our bloody minds anyway, but I needed him. I needed something to get my mind off of Harry. Every time I see Draco, and think back to that night, the color flushes out of me and I know I'll never forget the way he kissed me.  
"Bloody 'Ell, Hermione! I can't do this." Ron says, shaking his wand as though trying to break it.  
"No wonder, if you try to use it like THAT." I say, letting my voice drip with disdain. "Doesn't matter. That's an illegal spell anyway, I can barely do it, but Harry has it mastered, and he's the one who needs it the most."  
"Hermione? Just teach it to him." Harry says, tired of my anti-Ron antics. I roll my eyes, muttering under my breath, as I go tech him, watching that smug smile form on Ron's face.

"Hey, Ron? When's Ginny coming?" Harry asked later that evening in the Gryffendor commons.  
Ron scowls. "Next year."  
"Oh, really?" Harry's face brightens and for some reason, my heart sinks a little, but then I think of Draco and I tell myself that was a silly, fleeting feeling.  
I elbow Harry, a smirk on my face. "Ginny?"  
He blushes and mutters "She's just Ron's sister..."  
"Who you will NOT be snogging." Ron adds and I burst out laughing. Then I realize he's serious and shut up.  
"That's right Harry. No snogging a Weasly."

After wrapping up another day of training in the forests, Harry, Ron and I head back to the dorms. We are walking along when we see Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. I fight a smile that forms as my lips and wink at him.  
"Awww, how cute! Little Miss Mudblood have fun playing in the forest with her friends?" He sneers. I look down, and realize I did get my self dirty out in the woods. But if Draco wants to play it rough...  
"Hey, you have no right to call her-" Ron starts, screaming at them. Harry just walks up to Draco and whispers low, "Don't mess with us, Malfoy. We may not all be purebloods but at least our father's aren't deatheaters." With that, he turns on his heel, Ron and him walking away expecting me to follow. Crabbe and Goyle stand stunned and Draco growls, starting to move toward them, starting to run.  
I whip out my wand, putting it to Draco's neck and backing him up. I find I do that to him a lot. "You touch him and I will use an unforgiveable spell. I'm not afraid to." I say, refrencing our Dark Arts lessons. A small smirk lifts the side of my face, but Draco's the better actor. Fearful, the only thing revealing his duplicity is a small glint in his eyes only I would recognize.  
"Hermione. Don't." Harry says, and Ron grabs my free hand, pulling. I let them take my, looking back the whole way. My heart longs for him when he's gone.

That night, in the library, after hours as has become habit, I take a seat beside Draco and put out a book as an excuse should we get caught.  
"I think you enjoyed today too much, my dear." he whispers leaning in close.  
"Well, maybe." I say, giving him a small kiss.  
"Sorry 'bout the mudblood part. Goyle and Crabbe were there." he takes my hand, holding tight.  
"Harry and Ron were there, sorry about the cursing you part." I laugh, looking deep into his eyes.  
"blow for blow." He smiles and kisses me, slowly at first, till it deepens into more. I keep my ears alert for intruders, though really my mind is clogged with thoughts of Draco.

"So what is the muggle world like?" Ron asks, as we pack our things. Harry and I live in the muggle world, but Ron has never even been there.  
"Horrible." Harry says, as I say "Fascinating."  
I blush, knowing what people say about talking at the same time like that.  
Ron looks quizzically at us, but doesn't say anything. I almost don't want to go home, I've matured so much. I'm not the little eleven year old my parents sent away last year.  
"You have dentists for parents, hermione. You don't live with my aunt and uncle." Harry says, annoyance in his voice.  
I roll my eyes, pretending not to be hurt. "Whatever." I say and stalk off. Besides, I want to say goodbye to Draco.  
I find him in the library, our secret and special place. Once again its only us, its night and we have the excuses. He's studying, which is rare. A smile forms on my lips and I figure I must be wearing off on him by now. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and whisper in his ear "I'm not going to see you all summer, am I?"  
Smoothly, expertly, he turns around, arms wrapping me in their own embrace. "I'm sorry." He says, burying his head in my hair.  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say in the muggle world." I blush, remembering I'm a mudblood, and he's a pure blood.  
"Well, I hope their smart in your world. But I'll send owls. I promise."  
"Me too. But, listen, I don't like saying goodbye. So maybe, right now we could just focus on the time we do have together." I say, pulling away and taking his hand as I lead him into the darkest corner.  
He smiles, cupping my face and kissing me. I kiss him back, hard, pushing him against the wall. He moves his hands, wrapping them around my waist, pulling me closer.  
And my last night at Hogwarts ends perfectly. I have to leave after awhile, but still, Kissing a Malfoy is an unforgettable experience.

"Where did you go last night?" Harry asked on the train.  
"Yeah, where?" Ron asks, even more curious, and annoyed.  
"Nowhere. I was saying goodbye to some people." I said, feeling a bit defensive. I loved harry, and Ron, well i was dealing with him, but I didn't want to tell anyone my secret. It was my secret. It was special.  
"Who?" Ron asks, as if I had no other friends.  
"I don't report to you. I do what I want." I said, angry. He knew nothing.  
"Whatever." He said, but I knew it bugged him.  
"Calm down, you too." Harry said, looking at Ron oddly.  
"Hey, Harry, Ginny's gonna be with us next year..." I said to change the subject and to watch Ron and Harry squirm. Harry blushed while Ron scowled. "Oh, bad subject?" I said, feigning innocence. But they got my point.


	5. Chapter 5 Unbreakable Vows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

Over the summer, I missed Draco dreadfully. I waited for each owl like it was my last breath. But owls he sent. And I loved each and every one.  
And then, finally, the day came when it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
Bags packed a month in advance, I couldn't wait to go. But only to see Draco and maybe Harry.  
Standing on the platform that day, I winked when I caught a glimpse of Draco, but all I received was a scowl. Was he playing again? I didn't know, and it was with a heavy heart that I boarded the train.

After spending at least an hour fumbling merciliously with my hands, I get up and tell Ron and Harry I'll be back.  
"Hermione! What took you so damn long?" Draco hisses, pulling the back of my shirt just as I wound around the corner to the restroom. He clamped his hand on my mouth until I was calmed enough not to scream.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled as we found our way to a dark corner. "Why did you glare at me?"  
"I HAD too, Pansy was with me."  
"Pansy?" I ask, confused.  
"As soon as I sent my last owl out, I got the news. My parents have arranged for Pansy and I to marry when I graduate, if not a little before then, due to...new circumstances..." He says, tensely.  
"What? Marriage?"  
"Yes. They can't know...even more so now...about us." He says, looking guilty.  
"Oh. Oh my...Well..." But before I can continue, the train starts to rattle. Darkness shrouds everywhere, hisses rise and silence encumbers us until it is broken by a single scream. "DEATH EATERS!" Draco's face pales, and he winces as if in pain. I touch his arm, worried, both for him and for the situation, but he flinches and shies away from my touch. I roll up his sleeve and see a throbbing tattoo.

"Draco?" I whisper.

"Later." He hisses, looking like death warmed over, and walks away.

I run back to the cab with Ron and Harry in it. I pull my wand out during the process.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron shouts as I come in, taking down a death eater instantly with a single spell. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry!" I snap, and take a step back. There are so many death eaters here…So so many. Too many for just three people.

I look at Harry and he's holding his own and more. His teeth are gritted together, and his scar is ablaze. I can see the pain in his eyes, but the anger there equally matches it. He makes a good chosen one, this "boy who lived."

I look at Ron, and even he is holding his own. Those in front of me he's taking care of before those in front of him. He's protecting me before himself. But at least his killing the death eaters and not shying away.

I step back up, joining the line again. "I'm here, I promised. I will always be here from now on. I swore." I say, then bare my teeth, fighting back with all I have. More students join, and those driving the train do too.

Eventually, the death eaters are driven away. The train has been delayed and we are all camping out for the night in some field. Dumbledore was rushed to the camp and many Hogwarts professors. Tomorrow the train will be back on track, and the ministry has been told, but no one wants to speak of the one who can't be named. And everyone secretly resents Harry, knowing he is the reason our train was attacked.

Ron, Harry and I shared a tent. I was supposed to be over on the women's side of camp but I had bribed my tent mate and I had borrowed Harry's invisibility cape.

"Make the unbreakable vow." Ron says, still mad at mad at me for not being there right away.

"I already promised!" I say, knowing I would do everything I could to always be there.

"Ron, give it a rest. Hermione came as quick as she could." Harry says, sticking up for me.

"Fine. Let's all make the vow. If we're in it together, I need to know I'm going to have friends for life with me through this. And we're not leaving you Harry." Ron says, almost growling.

Even Harry can't argue with that.

"Fine." I say, and Ron pulls out his wand. Tonight, a vow will be made, one I can never go back on.


	6. Chapter 6 School Years

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

*Year 2-4*

The rest of the year goes smoothly, as does the next two, but we still remain unsettled. Unease settles over everyone like a cloud of dust. We know this is only the calm before the storm. Voldemort is planning something. But the resistance will be ready; Harry, Ron and I have made sure of that. Our training was completed years ago, and now we train our peers in what the ministry would never allow. But they must be prepared. We are the Order of the Phoenix.

This coming news has also brought us desperately closer to those we love. Ron draws himself ever closer to his family, me and Harry. I no longer am confused. Ron is in love with me, and it is I who loves another. Harry and Ginny are tight, tighter even than Harry and Sirius or Harry and Dumbledore. And me? I still have Draco and he still has me but it kept secret. Draco hangs around Pansy for appearance sake, but there is no love there. Ron follows me around, which I don't mind so much anymore.

But Life has been tough too. Despite the relative calmness, there have been more victories on the Death Eaters side than the resistance. The only victory worth noting of the resistance was when we caught Draco's father. He was a death eater of vital importance to Voldemort. It was wretched for Draco but I stood by him.


	7. Chapter 7 Train Cabins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

*year five*

"Harry!" I scream, and run, jumping into his arms as soon as I spot him at the train station. "God, how I worried!" I say, disentangling myself.

He laughs a little and hugs me back. "Missed you too, Hermione."

"Where's my hug?" Ron asks, arms spread wide as he comes from behind Harry.

Smiling, I give him a little hug.

"Bloody hell, she even missed me!" He says, laughing.

Ginny comes up and grips Harry's hand, but Ron allows it. Luna takes his hand, anyway.

"Hey, Ginny. Hey, Luna." I smile at them both in turn, feeling only the slightest hint of jealousy at Ginny. "Let's get our Cabin?" I ask, nodding my head toward the train. Harry nods, and gets aboard. We all follow him.

"Okay, so everything was going all fine and dandy, right? But then I saw-" Ginny says, but I'm not really listening to her story. My thoughts have been about Draco this whole time. God, how I missed him.

I snap my head up, clear my throat and loudly say "I'm going to, um, go visit some of my other friends?" and head out before they can question me.

I take a corner, walk down the corridor, take another corner and enter a cabin in the last part of the train, but not the last one. Draco's already waiting for me.

A smile instantly lights up my face and a return smile lights up his.

He pulls out his wand, locking the door and fogging the windows.

Patting the seat next to him, he takes my hand. I sit down. "I missed you a lot this summer." I say, grinning like an idiot.

"I missed you too." He says, scooting closer.

"We have all year, but we lost all summer. We can save talking for later, right?" I ask, tentative. I wonder if I want to do what I planned in my head.

"Yeah, we can talk later." He says, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me.

After a good half hour of this, I put my hand lightly on his chest and take a breather. My face flushes but my resolve is firm.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"We're 5th years. We're 16. We've been together almost since we met."

"Yeah?"

"And we both may very well die this year. I don't want to die a…" I say, blushing and looking away.

He slowly kisses my jaw, working his way to my mouth. My back arches in and I give a low guttural sound.

"Are you suggesting we…" he asks, a hint of a smile tugging in his voice.

I nod, pressing myself against him.

"Okay." He says, kissing back around my jaw, to my neck and back to my mouth.

Slowly, he lies me down on the bench opposite him, then lies atop me. He kisses me slowly sweetly, teasing the edges of my clothes. I groan with pleasure, arching up. He moans in return, slipping his hands under my shirt.

My breasts harden, as I feel him harden against the space between my thighs. His hands slip my shirt up and over my head and I busily work on undoing his buttons. He kisses me deeply, unhooking my bra. As it unsnaps, his kisses dip lower, and do not return up this time.

Excitement builds in both of us as I tease his zipper against a tight bulge.

A little while later, I straighten out my clothes as I head back to the other cabin. I grin to myself, thinking of what just happened.

But as I walk into the cabin, my grin slips and then fades all together.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Luna all glare at me.

Harry speaks first. "What the hell were you doing with Malfoy?"


	8. Chapter 8 Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

Be calm. I can handle this. I tell myself as I force a feigned smile unto my lips.

"I wasn't with Malfoy!" I say, trying to look shocked at the accusation.

"Hermione, I have a fucking invisibility cape. I followed you. I know he was in that cabin with you. What the bloody hell were you doing?" Harry asks, temper flaring.

"Oh." Is all I can think to say.

"He's the son of a Death Eater! Are you on HIS side?" Ron screams at me.

Whoa. No. Draco is no death eater.

"He's a member of the resistance too! You just don't know him like I do! He's no death eater!" I say, before I realize the implications.

Luna and Ginny lock eyes with each other then look at me slowly, wickedly.

"Oh. My. God." Ginny says, and I know they got it. "You're screwing Malfoy."

A blush floods my face, and Ron and harry go speechless. For once.

"Bloody hell." Ron mutters.

"You just had sex with a Death Eater?!" Harry asks, voice quieter.

I shake my head. "I had sex with Draco Malfoy." I whisper.

"Jesus, Hermione. That's so disgusting. Even thinking about snogging him is disgusting." Ron says, regarding me like some animal.

"I'm not sorry. He's been my boyfriend since we arrived at Hogwarts. Please don't tell anyone." I whisper, looking away as my cheeks turn redder by the second.

Ginny and Luna decide to have some humanity, and spare me. They grin wickedly at each other.

"Hermione, darling. Do come here and give us girls the details. Every last bit." Luna says, and Ron and Harry look at them, barely concealing disgust. They don't find it funny.

"We're going." They say, and Ginny and Luna shrug, pulling me down to sit.

"I'm so sorry, hun." Ginny says, and I want to cry almost. "But we do want the details. He's the best looking death eater in the world." She says, grinning.

And so I smile sadly back, giving them all the details, and not arguing over his innocence.

"Students! Today, in our world, lives are crumbling. Voldemort has prepared attacks and soon enough we will be attacked ourselves!" Dumbledore's bold voice proclaims as everyone sits down in the great hall. I catch Draco's head, and smile, but he looks uneasy. Ginny and Luna sit around me, and Harry and Ron still look at me like the mudblood that I am. It hurts but they'll get over it. "You are his way in! Voldemort can attack this school, but only through you. Only through students! Which is why we will all need to be prepared. Every grade. So I'm showing you the mark of a death eater." He says, waving his wand. He draws with it in black smoke a large, rough sketch of the tattoo.

I watch, as does everyone else, but for me, it brings a new dread. It takes a few seconds to sink in, but when it does, I know exactly where I remember that tattoo from.

Draco's arm.

Bloody Hell.

I look around for him, but he's gone, and I myself rush to get up, puking over the floor.

5 years. 5 fucking years, and everyone else were right. He was a Death Eater.

But that's not what made me sick.

What made me sick was the fact that I still loved him.

"Hermi-" Ginny started, scrambling up as I puke but then the air around us goes still. I pull my hair back as everything is dead silent. Then a swooshing comes in, and Death eaters crowd in. People are screaming and I look everywhere. I can't find Draco.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry scream, wanting my help. Everyone's wands are out, but without me, the odds are even worse than they normally would be. We are outnumbered as it, since most don't even know the dark arts. People are running and its gone to a madhouse within seconds.

And I can't do anything.

Then Ginny falls, and I see blood pour from the side of her mouth.

And I still can't move. All I can do is puke again and again as the screams surround and I feel myself lifted up, and bound like all the others who survive. I did this. I cost Ginny and countless others their life. I cost us the entire resistance.

And I still love him.


	9. Chapter 9 Heirs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the story is my own.

After being defeated, the resistance and even those of us who just happen to be students at Hogwarts line up and sit where we are told by the death eaters. They stand all around, guarding us, wands out. I sit still, staring, but Harry and Ron look at me with hurt and anger. I feel my cheeks flush, ashamed. I know this is all my fault. Draco is still not in here and something is happy up front. The Dark Lord himself is here, drinking from a cup and mumbling through some rite of passage, some ritual. I don't listen though, I'm too concerned with everything else. And then suddenly the door opens behind us opens. And he is here. He is here.

Biting my nails, I stare fixedly at the wall as he comes in. God, he's beautiful. With a smile and an ease of hands, he takes the cup from Voldemort. Taking a drink, he seals the ritual. Its done. But all I can do is watch. All I can do is stare at how lovely and how dark he is. And then stare at the wall, still wanting to hide my sins. Yes, it has long since come out that I love Draco Malfoy, the boy who just became a man before the Dark Lord's eyes, but I am still ashamed. Yes, it was this love that caused me to betray my friends, and for the dark to finally take over in the end, and yet I still yearn for Harry and Ron's trust again. I don't deserve it, nor will I get it. I did the unspeakable, for I am the reason Draco is up there, while he is the reason I am down here, amongst the resistance. He never loved me, he just used me. Yet I love him still, no matter how I suffer, for the day has passed that he slipped away.

I am the reason Draco Malfoy is the Dark Lord's heir.


End file.
